


The Ugly Sweater

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Castiel, Asexual Sam, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel struggles with coming up with a gift for Sam, his crush. Eventually he finds the right one, and it leads to something better than any Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ugly Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】The Ugly Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627770) by [pacemaker_fi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi)



> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel is extremely jealous of his dorm roommate. Sam’s tall, handsome, and he picks guys up like he’s some sort of god. Castiel, on the other hand, struggles to find a guy in the damn school that doesn’t force him to do things he doesn’t want to.

He’s out as ace and proud, but somehow the guys he tries to kiss seem to think they’re the magical exception. Sam understands as he’s in the same boat, but they still struggle to find others with the same open-mindedness.

As it nears holiday time, Castiel finds it hard to come up with a gift for Sam. It’s gotten harder these past few months as he’s developed a sort of crush on Sam. It’s nothing big, but every time Sam flashes that wide smile, or when he flips his hair a certain way, it just adds fuel to the fire that’s already too big to put out.

Castiel walks through the mall. It’s the small one out of town that barely anyone frequents, so he feels free to shop as he pleases.

There’s the candle store -- Castiel knows Sam prefers lemon and vanilla over any other scents, and they would be burning all the time if there wasn’t a no-candle rule instated at the dorms -- but there’s also the little clothing store next to it.

Castiel debates which store to go into, and eventually decides the clothing store. The candle store is giving him a headache just thinking about it.

The little clothing store smells like cinnamon, and it’s not overpowering so Castiel walks in further. There’s racks and racks of clothing, all looking like they were made by hand.

Castiel’s theory proves true when a little lady holding knitting needles is revealed to be sitting behind the counter. She has to be no older than fifty, and she has long, white hair.

He smiles at her politely, and she beams back.

“How may I help such a fine man as yourself?” She asks, and Castiel laughs.

“I’m just looking for a present for my roommate.”

“How long have you two been together?” She asks, and Castiel splutters.

“I -- it’s not like that, we’re not together.”

“Are you sure?” She asks, raising an eyebrow. “You lit up like a Christmas tree when you talked about them. What’s their name?”

“Uh, Sam. Sam is his name.”

“Well, Sam sounds like he could use a sweater. How about this, I’ll give you twenty percent off if you buy it now.” She winks at him, and he sighs. The sweaters are awfully expensive, and rightfully so as so much love goes into making them.

“Alright,” he finds himself agreeing.

The one he buys is by far the ugliest thing he’s ever seen. It’s a weird shade of green that’s not quite snot colored, but it’s getting there. It has weird white and black patterns across the front and back, and the sleeves are a little two long.

Castiel loves it.

In fact, he’s so in love with it he almost keeps it for himself. However, he spent that thirty dollars well, and he’ll give it to Sam one way or another.

He picks out a bland looking box, wraps it with as much tape as he can stand, and sticks it under his bed.

Castiel had no problem giving Sam the top bunk. He does not want to relive falling out of the top bunk and breaking his arm as he did when he was six.

It’s another two weeks until Christmas.

Even though Castiel doesn’t celebrate it, too many family ties bringing back old memories he wishes to forget, he’ll eat breakfast and give gifts to Sam.

Those two weeks pass by awfully quick, and so do all of his classes as well as Sam’s. Soon enough, it’s Christmas morning and Castiel is nervous as hell.

What if Sam doesn’t like his gift, he thinks, and then he’s panicking until Sam wakes.

They eat breakfast first, and it’s sort of awkward. Sam clears his throat.

“I, uh, I bought you something.” He says, and Castiel perks up.

“I did as well, should we . . .”

“Sure.” Sam goes to the room first, grabs his gift, and then Castiel is bypassing Sam to get his own.

They pass them over to each other, and then tear into the paper at the same time.

It’s silence followed by an uproar of laughter as they both hold up the same sweater. Whereas Castiel’s sweater for Sam was too long in the sleeves, his is a little too round in the neck, wide enough to probably properly dress a watermelon.

They’re still laughing as they pull them over their heads. The sleeves are actually perfect for Sam’s arms, and Castiel’s hangs off his shoulder a little, but it’s _perfect_. Absolutely perfect.

They have to put their names on the tags so they don’t mix them up, but Castiel finds himself stealing Sam’s and pulling the sleeves over his hands while they cuddle on the couch that night, drinking hot chocolate.

And Castiel’s sweater is perfect on Sam. The neckline is easily pulled away so Castiel can kiss the skin there after kissing Sam on the lips a few dozen times.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
